Blood & Snow
by EveJHoang
Summary: Noël. Je déteste Noël. Il y a onze ans, j'ai passé un merveilleux Noël, dans tes bras. Cela fait dix ans que mes Noëls sont redevenus insipides, sans intérêt. J'aimerais que tu reviennes. Prends-moi dans tes bras. Encore. Mords-moi encore... OS AU


**Titre:** "Blood & Snow.."

**Auteur: **Eve...

**Pairing: **SasuxNau...

**Rating: **M...

**Disclaimer:** Aaaaah, si seulement j'étais capable de tenir aussi longtemps mon style de dessin... mais non, je ne suis pas Maître Kishimoto-sama, et je ne serais peut-être jamais mangaka...

**Note de l'auteuze: **Cette... chose était mon OS de NoWell pour mon blog. Vous constaterez sans doute que j'éprouve une haine viscérale de NoWell, non sans raison, bien que paradoxalement j'attends toujours ce jour avec moult impatience... enfin bref, disons juste que ce soir j'avais envie de poster sur ce site... =)

**Dédicace:** A mes lecteurs, fidèles et infidèles, mon coeur ne bat que pour vous contenter (et ma plume n'existe que dans le but de vous faire chialer... XD), à Mimie parce qu'elle est ma Grande Prêtresse du Yaoi, et à Sushie-chwan parce qu'elle est ma p'tite soeur adorée et qu'elle déborde d'enthousiasme à chaque fois que j'écris trois ligne, et parce que je l'aime, aussi... =D

... et à _Toi_... parce que c'est quand même toi qui me fais tant honnir ce jour de fête.

Tu me manques, tu sais, espèce d'enfoiré...

**Oo°0oO°0Oo°oOO°0Oo°o°SasuxNaru°o°oO0°OOo°oO0°Oo0°oO**

**"Blood & Snow..."**

Ça y est, nous sommes au réveillon de Noël. Je déteste Noël. Lorsque j'eus dix-sept ans, je vécus le pire noël de ma vie. Du moins le crus-je pendant un moment... puis je l'ai rencontré, des années plus tard. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. Il m'intimidait. Il paraissait si grand, si imposant... sa puissance, son aura m'engloutissait. Son parfum m'enivrait. Son regard me scrutait avec tant de force qu'il m'écrasait de sa superbe. Son regard, glacial, aussi sombre que deux perles d'obsidienne, aussi sinistre... j'aimais ce regard, même s'il me glaçait le sang dans les veines, même s'il me donnait d'incontrôlables frissons de terreur. J'aimais ces iris noirs, j'aimais ces lèvres cruelles, je désirais tant les embrasser... mais jamais je ne le pourrais. Il est parti. Il m'a abandonné, délaissé, et sans doute ne le reverrais-je jamais. Je l'attends depuis bien trop longtemps pour y croire encore...

Le réveillon de Noël... quelle sainte horreur. Peut-être qu'avoir une famille nous évite de passer les fêtes seuls, devant la télévision, après avoir dévalisé l'épicerie chinoise du quartier... mais cela fait un bon moment que je n'en ai plus, de famille. Cent soixante dix ans environs, pour être plus précis. Cela vous surprend ? Vous voulez entendre une histoire ? Si vus n'aimez pas les histoires tristes, cessez immédiatement votre lecture. Cette histoire est celle d'un garçon, à Londres, sous le règne de la reine Victoria. Cette histoire n'est autre que la mienne...

Il y a plus d'un siècle de cela, je traversais la capitale pour retrouver la modeste maison dans laquelle vivait ma famille, en périphérie de la ville. Dans mes poches dormaient quelques friandises que j'étais parvenu à dérober à mes maîtres, en vue de les céder à mes frères et sœurs en guise de cadeaux. J'étais l'aîné, mon travail rapportait bien, c'est pourquoi je me permettais de dénicher parfois quelques douceurs pour ma famille. Je travaillais comme domestique dans une grande maison. Le maître était un lord richissime, indifférent, mais pas cruel, ni méprisant. Il avait beaucoup de problèmes autres que ses serviteurs, c'était tout. Ce soir-là, il neigeait, et je savais qu'un délicieux repas m'attendait chez moi. Nous n'étions pas riches, mais pas miséreux non plus, et nous nous permettions même un peu de luxe pour les fêtes. Rien que la pensée du délicieux parfum que dégagerait la cuisine de maman me mettait l'eau à la bouche... je souriais, pensant déjà à mes deux petits frères qui voudraient certainement faire une bataille de boules de neige dès le lendemain matin à la première heure. Je pensais à ma nouvelle petite sœur, son adorable petite tête blonde et souriante, et ses immenses yeux aussi bleus que les miens. Je pensais à des tas de choses joyeuses et agréables, lorsque j'arrivais chez moi. Notre petite maison était isolée au milieu d'un petit jardin. Par les fenêtres des voisins, je pouvais voir quelques lumières, entendre des rires, des discutions. Mais pas chez moi. Aucune lueur ne filtrait d'entre les rideaux. Aucune parole. Pas de rires. Pas de gazouillis d'enfants. Et, par-dessus tout, pas d'odeur de cuisine, de dinde, de marrons. Juste un parfum doucereux, écœurant, métallique. Lorsque je passais la porte, l'odeur devint plus prenante. L'horreur m'étreignit la gorge et me glaça le sang dans les veines. Dans la pénombre ambiante, des masses informes jonchaient le sol, des trainées sombres parcouraient le couloir, ainsi que les murs. Arrivé dans le salon, je remarquais que des braises rougeoyaient encore dans le foyer de la cheminée. Une silhouette se tenait devant, calme. Il portait une cape de feutre sombre, sa chevelure, longue et claire, étincelait comme neige au clair de lune. Ses yeux luisaient dans l'ombre, d'un irrésistible éclat rouge sang. Du sang. Comme celui qui teintait sa peau, par endroits, ou sa chemise, ou certaines mèches de ses cheveux... mon sang. Celui de ma famille. Ses yeux, bien que d'une couleur effrayante, brillaient d'une tristesse et d'une solitude exacerbées. Il me sourit, d'un air navré. Il n'était pas fou, ni sanguinaire. Il n'y pouvait juste rien. Il était beau, tellement beau, et tellement fort, si attirant que je ne lui résistais pas. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enserra dans ses longs bras puissants. Je pensais voir des larmes perler à ses yeux démoniaques, mais peut-être n'était ce pas possible. Il me souffla un faible « Je suis désolé » avant de dévoiler ses crocs qu'il planta profondément dans la peau tendre de ma nuque. Il n'était ni fou, ni sanguinaire, mais lorsque la soif nous tient, aucun d'entre nous ne peut lui résister. Je ne suis plus aussi certain qu'il pleurait. Après tout, en cent soixante-dix ans, malgré ma grande solitude, mon dégoût envers moi-même, jamais je n'ai été capable de verser une larme... je déteste Noël.

Il ne m'a pas tué. Peu à peu, mon corps a changé. Au prix d'une atroce douleur, je devins plus dur, puissant... et assoiffé. Je ne ressentais plus ni chaleur, ni fraicheur. Plus rien. Je partis pour le continent. Je voyageais aux quatre coins du monde, goûtant de toutes les cultures... et de toutes les saveurs. Je ne me supportais plus, je n'étais qu'un monstre, un abominable monstre. Moi qui étais beau, moi que l'on surnommait ange... j'essayais de me tuer, d'en finir, parfois. Mais jamais je n'y parvins. Je ne connaissais aucun moyen. Aucun moyen d'éviter de tuer, d'assassiner de pauvres gens... je me détestais. Je me déteste encore.

Un jour, j'atterris dans la merveilleuse ville de New York. Ce jour-là également, c'était Noël, époque durant laquelle je tentais régulièrement de mettre fin à mes jours. Petite tradition personnelle. Manhattan était illuminée et magnifique. Des amoureux se baladaient sous la pluie de flocons immaculés, riant derrière leurs énormes écharpes et leurs manteaux bien chauds. J'errais dans les rues de la capitale de la planète, un simple gilet sur le dos. Pas froid. Pas faim. Pas soif. Je me sentais vide, si vide. J'allumais une cigarette. Pas normal, pour un vampire ? Savez-vous seulement s'il existe quoi que ce soit de normal concernant les vampires ? Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Une coquille ne pouvant s'emplir que de fumée... c'est pourquoi je n'arrêterais certainement jamais cette saloperie. Je passais dans une ruelle sombre, plongé dans mon désespoir, ne me rendant pas compte qu'il s'agissait là d'une impasse. J'entendis des sons étouffés, des gémissements, peut-être. Je levais les yeux, cigarette au bec.

Les vampires sont, par nature, des créatures fort solitaires, qui acceptent mal la compagnie. Des frères par l'origine et des ennemis par le sang. Tenter de voler la proie d'un autre est chercher querelle. Se trouver en la présence d'un autre et de sa proie est systématiquement pris comme tel. Les congénères que j'eus l'occasion de croiser jusqu'alors étaient du genre agressifs, enlaidis par leur sauvagerie, grossiers... pas lui. Etrangement, il me rappela la sublime créature qui fit de moi un monstre, mais en encore plus sublime et imposant. Je pouvais voir ses épis de jais penchés sur la nuque d'une jeune femme. Une autre était assise sur le sol, entre deux poubelles, transie de peur, débraillée. Sans doute la frayeur l'empêchait-elle de s'enfuir... de toute façon, jamais elle n'en aurait été capable. Elle finit par tourner ses yeux vers moi. Mes yeux étaient aussi bleus que les siens, fut un temps... une époque lointaine et révolue. Le cristal, souillé par le crime, prit une couleur de boue et de sang, indélébile. Je n'étais plus un ange. Je n'étais plus rien. Pourquoi la sauverais-je ? Je serais bien parti, laissant ainsi mon congénère à son festin... mais il m'hypnotisait. Sa beauté me subjuguait. Il leva lentement les yeux sur moi, misérable créature, deux prunelles embrasées se posèrent sur mon corps autrefois humain. Sans finir son repas, il se détacha de sa proie et la jeta dans les bras de l'autre femme, puis s'approcha de moi. Ses traits fins, sa peau pâle, ses yeux dessinés en amandes... tout en ce personnage dégageait noblesse, aristocratie, mais surtout... triste froideur.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé en cette belle soirée, me repris-je. Je ne venais point vous dérober vos proies, ne vous en faites point. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir...

Je m'en retournais vers mes rues illuminées et mes envies de suicide, lorsque l'autre s'empara de ma manche, me retenant contre lui. Je poussais un cri de surprise. Il me relâcha, confus :

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, mais...

Il abaissa les yeux, recula d'un pas. La femme sanglotait entre ses poubelles, tenant l'autre, inconsciente, contre elle.

-Je... voudrais...

Il me semblait étrange qu'un homme de tel charisme puisse hésiter à me demander quelque service que ce soit...

-Si vous persistez à désirer faire attendre vos proies ainsi, le sang sera en excès d'adrénaline et n'aura plus si bon goût... commentais-je.

Moi aussi, si j'avais été humain, certainement aurais-je été effrayé par cette présence proprement démoniaque. Mais non. S'il m'intimidait, il me fascinait également... il me fascinait tant que je ne fis pas le moindre mouvement de recul lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

-Dites-moi, auriez-vous déjà goûté au sang d'un vampire ? souffla t-il à mon oreille.

-Non, jamais cela ne m'a effleuré l'esprit...

-On se sent tellement moins vide...

-Vraiment ?

Ses mains me serrèrent plus fort, mes doigts, sans que je les commande, se glissèrent dans ses mèches noires. Sa triste solitude m'engloutit, tant et si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir le réconforter. Pour nous, vampires, il n'existe pas de mort. Mais peut-on véritablement prétendre vivre alors que l'on se sent inexistant ? Pour nous, immortels, il n'existe d'autre paradis que celui auquel nous croyions étant mortels. Mais le paradis est un mensonge. Si paradis il y a, alors c'est le lieu qui existe lorsque cet homme me serre contre son cœur... son étreinte m'apportait plus de chaleur que je n'en avais ressentie en plus d'un siècle. Sa voix aux accents de velours me murmurait combien il pouvait être agréable de sentir entier, rien que l'espace d'une nuit, en buvant seulement quelques gorgées du sang de notre espèce. Il me décrivit les milliers de sensations découvertes ou retrouvées... comme une drogue pour immortels. Nous oubliâmes la présence des deux femmes, qui eurent tôt fait de s'enfuir. Nous oubliâmes le lieu où nous nous trouvions, ce qui nous entourait... tout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi que ses mains sur moi, et sa voix à mon oreille. Cette nuit-là, cette nuit de Noël, je me fis mordre pour la seconde fois. Je sentais mon sang couler entre ses lèvres, et cela me fit du bien. Je n'attendais aucune douleur. Il n'y en eut pas. Lorsqu'il me proposa de le faire à mon tour, je refusais. Je voulais l'aider. Je voulais que lui soit réconforté, ma propre personne ne revêtait aucune importance à mes yeux. Je voulais juste qu'il reste près de moi, je pris pour prétexte que l'expérience m'avait affaibli. Il me porta jusque chez lui, me coucha sous ses draps, et s'étendit près de moi. Je me blottis contre lui et passais la nuit là, dans ses bras.

Jour après jour, mois après mois, nous restâmes là, à Manhattan. Je me forçais encore à me nourrir de sang humain, lui préférait s'abreuver du mien, ce qui me faisait plaisir. J'étais amoureux de lui. Evidemment, je ne le lui disais pas, mais je me serais donné corps et âme pour lui... si tant est que les vampires possèdent une âme. Ainsi, j'avais la sensation que lui aussi m'appartenait... un peu.

« Jamais je n'en avais goûté de si délicieux... jamais je n'avais touché un si beau garçon... »

Un an très exactement plus tard, après cette fameuse nuit de Noël, la première depuis des décennies que j'avais aimée, il disparut. Je ne puis lui en vouloir, car je sais pertinemment que c'est de ma faute. Nous venions de passer une excellente journée, ensembles. Je passais toujours d'excellentes journées, lorsqu'il m'accompagnait... mais cette journée-là était spéciale, à mes yeux. Parce qu'il m'avait embrassé. Parce que je pensais que peut-être existait-il un infime espoir qu'il puisse m'aimer... le soir, il disparut. Je le cherchais des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que je passe devant une ruelle. Cette ruelle. Je reconnaitrais sa silhouette entre mille. Il se tenait de l'autre côté de la grille, face à moi. Lorsque je m'avançais dans sa direction, avec un sourire, il leva vers moi ce visage tant aimé qui hante mes pires cauchemars. Ses traits, trop beaux pour un jour avoir été humains, se durcissaient dans une expression de froid dégout. L'homme de glace revêtit son masque de fer, avant de s'en retourner, quittant ainsi sa Némésis.

A jamais sans doute.

Après dix ans de ton absence, comment pourrais-je encore espérer te revoir ? Oui, dix ans. Encore Noël. Dix ans que plus aucune étreinte ne m'apporte réconfort, dix ans que tes iris d'obsidienne ont déserté mon corps pour courir ailleurs. En caresser d'autres, peut-être ? Tu prétendais que jamais tu n'avais goûté sang si délicieux. Menteur. Si tel était le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas quitté. Mais c'est de ma faute. Certainement as-tu fini par sentir à quel point je t'aimais, et cela t'as t-il dégoûté. En aurait-il été autrement si je ne t'avais pas rendu ce baiser ? Peut-être... les monstres tels que nous n'ont pas droit à l'amour. Les immortels se méprisent entre eux et tentent toujours de s'entre-tuer, sans grand succès bien sûr. Les vampires ne peuvent souffrir une quelconque forme de société. Je t'ai dégoûté et tu es parti. Mais à quoi diable m'attendais-je ? Un amour entre deux mâles de notre espèce ? Quelle dérision... je dois avoir gardé un petit côté romantique irrécupérable...

Je sais que je n'ai plus rien à espérer. Dix ans que tu es parti, mon amour, une décennie entière que tu m'as quitté... une année durant, je désirais tant ton corps, je voulais embrasser tes lèvres, je voulais t'appartenir entièrement, que tu me possèdes... mais que fais-je encore là ? Dans cette ruelle... cette maudite ruelle. Pourquoi y viens-je chaque année ? Pourtant, je ne devrais plus rien espérer...

Encore un Noël enneigé.

Des flocons tombent gracieusement...

Un bruit, derrière moi.

Une voix qui s'élève...

Un merveilleux ténor de velours...

-Tu m'as manqué, mon ange aux yeux de ciel... pardonne moi, je t'en prie...

Que les nuits de Noël sont belles en ta compagnie, mon amour...

Maintenant, je sais que les vampires peuvent pleurer...

**Oo°0oO°0Oo°oOO°0Oo°o°SasuxNaru°o°oO0°OOo°oO0°Oo0°oOOwari...**

**Eve: **Bon, bah.... j'ai encore envie d'écrire, donc je vous laisse... =)

**Nana:** Au fait, soyez sympas: l'auteur (et son subconscient) vivent de reviews et de café-clope... =D


End file.
